


【DMC｜DN】伤痕与玫瑰

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 怎样才能在恶魔身上留下伤痕？死亡，和爱吧。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DMC｜DN】伤痕与玫瑰

手下的皮肤柔软，光滑，一点瑕疵也找不到，不管但丁怎么用力它都能在下一秒恢复成最完美的模样。  
“要怎样才能在恶魔身上留下伤痕？”崔西轻笑着，白皙的手扼上但丁的脖子，缓慢地把半魔疑惑的脸拉进她柔软的胸部里，“死亡，和爱吧。”  
  
除了某些具有特定属性恶魔聚居的地方，魔界大部分的土地被灰白色的岩石铺满，黑色的石柱穿插在上面一根根密集地形成一片石柱森林。从一根石柱上扯了一片血红的花瓣，但丁捏着它在空中扬了扬，指尖松开，花瓣砸散了地上堆起的花塔。  
“没想到魔界还有这么漂亮的花。”但丁喜欢红色的事物。  
“这些花只长在尸体上面。你脚下那片地可能是恶魔用来堆放食物残渣的垃圾堆。”维吉尔站在不远处，在一根短木棍上刻下又一条竖痕，这是来魔界的第73天，“值得庆幸，这种花附近通常会有水源。”  
果然，在不远的拐角兄弟两找到了一条小河，被水流漫过的灰色土地凝结成深色的黑。就着河水简单地清理了一下这几天积压下来的脏污，维吉尔看着还在奋力清洗着衣服的但丁问，“你受伤了？”  
但丁缠在腕间的绷带泡在水里，几丝红褐色的血丝被冲了下来，在维吉尔的注视下打着转远去。  
“那是恶魔的血。”跟着维吉尔的眼神盯着那些血迹被冲走，但丁把手从水里抽回来冲维吉尔摆了摆，除了盘缠的水珠上面没有任何伤痕，“我没有受伤，所以你不用太纠结上次输给我的事实。维吉尔先生是确实输给了全盛时期的但丁！”  
冷哼了一句，维吉尔拿过阎魔刀走到一旁的岩石坐下，看着但丁浮夸地抚摸着自己的手在感叹它的强大和美丽，忍不住开头催促他赶紧收拾好自己凌乱的衣物。

但丁在说谎。

恶魔不需要像人类那样为了居住打造房子，斯巴达兄弟在寻找魔界与人界之间的空间裂缝的途中自然也不会奢求有旅馆这样的东西存在。大多数的日子他们都得窝在从恶魔手里抢来的巢穴里度过短暂的休息。在窄小的洞穴里，维吉尔和但丁各自占据着一角，沉默地进行自己的休整。  
第一次被但丁吵醒。托恶魔血统的福，维吉尔能在黑暗中看到自家弟弟背向他，枕着一根恶魔的腿骨侧躺着，右手在身下撸动起伏，压着的左手抵着脑袋，唇包裹着手腕的皮肤和舌头一起吮吸出啧啧水声。  
维吉尔尝试加重呼吸。可惜那个沉浸在快感里的半魔并没有发现他的提醒，继续在黑暗里撸动着性器，牙齿渐渐取代了柔软的唇舌，一寸寸地嵌进皮肤，在他高潮的瞬间将按耐不住的呻吟全部吞进肚子。在衣物摩擦的细碎声响后，汩汩的水声和腥味弥漫在洞穴里。

第二次，第三次……

但丁的绷带总是沾满血液，一层层地堆在手腕那里，像是一颗心脏被随便挂在上面，跟随着但丁的动作欢快地在维吉尔面前跳动。  
最后一次谎言终于结束在但丁吞不下的呻吟里。

“…尼禄。”  
  
甚至顾不上没有拉上的裤子，但丁猛地转过身，看向那个男孩的父亲，在他难以置信的惊讶眼神里垂下头，双手捂着脸，又红又白的液体涂抹在脸上，像个滑稽的小丑。  
  
使用过久的绷带蒙着一层老旧的灰白，静静地缠绕在一起，“心脏”洗干净了，被黑色的手套小心翼翼地装了起来。

“维吉尔。”  
但丁蹲在维吉尔面前，一边叫着他的名字一边朝他摆着手，确保他能把注意力集中在自己身上。  
“我需要睡眠。”维吉尔打量了但丁一番，握在但丁手里的一截恶魔断骨给他一股不详的预兆。  
“我知道。不会花你太多时间的。”但丁朝维吉尔耸了耸肩，用小时候叫他帮忙恶作剧一样的语气撒娇，只是他接下来的举动却比撒娇更让维吉尔感到恶心。  
断骨锐利的尖角划破了手腕内侧的皮肤，腥臭的血液立刻涌出。血痕在但丁的手上蔓延开来。

N  
“这里以前是你的名字。”  
“闭嘴！但丁！”

E  
“再之前是妈妈的名字。”  
维吉尔感到一股恶寒，他应该用阎魔刀割开但丁的喉咙的，或者割下他的舌头，让他再也说不出一句话来。

R  
“但是它们都愈合了。那些曾经支撑我活下去的伤口都愈合。”  
断骨被用力插进了但丁手里，洞穿了皮肤、肌肉和骨头。

O  
“只有他留下来。只有尼禄的留下来了。无论我怎么治好这些伤口，就算我把那块皮肉咬下来，把这只手砍掉。它还是愈合不了，这个名字在第二天还是会由我亲手再刻上去。”  
“维吉尔，那孩子已经是我的伤疤了。”  
  
抽掉但丁手上的断骨，维吉尔无力地靠在石壁上任由凹凸不平的石头硌疼自己，“但丁，那孩子不会接受你的。”

“我知道。”

“你会毁掉他的。他所处的世界不会接纳你的。”

“我知道。”

“但丁，你就是个疯子。”

“我知道。”

但丁窝回自己的角落里，脸埋进双手。夜晚重新回归到该有的死寂。

至死不渝的爱，终是不言不语。

-END-


End file.
